Labios Compartidos
by A Clockwork
Summary: La cancion de Mana con el titulo de la historia. Harry esta muy enamorado, pero es de un imposible. Como lograra enamorarla si ella ama a otra persona... Amar es Combatir.


_**Labios compartidos **_

_**Los personajes son de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling. **_

"Como olvidar ese día, ni yo se como ocurrió, si todo lo vi tan difícil, tan imposible, era como pedir el cielo estando en el infierno. Y aunque yo se que han pasado tres largos años aun lo recuerdo como si todo hubiera sido ayer."

Ahí se encontraba un joven de no más de veinte años, sentado enfrente del fuego con un pergamino y pluma en sus manos.

Dedicándole sus recuerdos a aquella mujer que lo había hecho: llorar, reír, enojar, infinidad de sentimientos, y aunque al principio fue algo difícil y triste, quería agradecerle eternamente, por todo.

_Flash Back:_

Una castaña, muy hermosa tanto físicamente, como moral, iba corriendo, por poco y llegaba tarde para su clase de pociones.

-Perdón- decía entrecortadamente a sus dos amigos –se me... hizo... se me hizo tarde-

-Si, lo notamos- dijo Ron con indiferencia.

Ninguno de los tres cambiaba. Bueno, tal vez uno de ellos, o tal vez dos.

-No te enojes Ron- le reprocho la castaña al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué, no me digas que otra vez estuviste con el estúpido de Malfoy-le menciono con enojo su amigo.

"otra vez" "con Malfoy". Estas palabras llegaron como una punzada en el corazón. ¿Pero, para quien?. Eso era fácil, un joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes, cicatriz en la frente y con lentes, efectivamente, era... Harry Potter. La miraba, no dejaba de hacerlo, es que, simplemente era perfecta, sus rizos perfectos (ahora lo eran), sus hermosos y penetrantes ojos marrones y como olvidar ese escultural y bien formado cuerpo.

-Harry... Harry... Harry- le llamaban sus amigos.

-Harry- era la voz de ella, meneo su cabeza y dijo estúpidamente.

-yo no fui-

-Harry- comenzaba a reír la castaña

-Vamos- les dijo el pelirrojo –Harry¿en que pensabas, no pusiste atención a la clase-

-¿Te siente mal?- le dijo ella en tono preocupado.

-No, no... gracias por preocuparte Herm...- y esta al instante que le dedica una sonrisa a él.

-¡Hermy, te estuve buscando- le decía un rubio de ojos grises bastante serio –Vámonos-

-Draco, estoy con mis amigos- él los miro con desprecio, para después semejar una sonrisa cínica, se acerco al oído de su novia y dijo claramente.

-Te necesito esta noche... no te puedes negar- ella baja lo mirada y con pocas ganas dijo.

-Lo siento chicos... nos vemos- se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla, uno para Ron y para Harry uno muy cerca de la comisura derecha de su labio. Este no dijo nada, solo sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, y muy agradable por cierto.

-Adiós- dijo Harry en un susurro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dio Ron un pequeño golpe en la nuca – no te fijes en ella... ya lo sabes, es un imposible- le decía en consuelo a su amigo.

-No estoy enamorado de ella- se justifico.

-Aja si, lo que tu digas... tu sabes que eres como mi hermano, y a mi no me puedes engañar- Harry no dijo nada, solo sonrío.

Paso la noche, no podía dormir, tal vez pasaban ya más de la media noche, y prefería quedarse a mirar el fuego de la chimenea. De pronto, una castaña llego con la blusa a medio abotonar y la falda bastante arriba, se veía bastante cansada.

-Hermione... ¿Qué te paso?- se levanto de prisa de el sillón.

-no... no me paso nada, solo estoy algo cansada... ¿por qué estas despierto Harry?-

-no lo se- paso su mano por su cabello alborotándolo más y eso a Hermione le pareció algo muy sexy.

-¿Me estabas esperando?- lo miro de reojo.

-No- dijo este con rapidez.

-¿te quieres sentar, estoy cansada, pero no tengo sueño- este no lo pensó dos veces y enseguida se sentó junto a ella, Hermione acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de Harry y dijo mirando al fuego.

-Sabes... me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido-

-¿Por qué me dices eso Hermy?- esta se incorporo de nuevo lo miro directamente a los ojos lo tomo entre sus manos y dijo muy cerca de él, con sus alientos que se cruzaban y con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Te amo tanto Harry- y después de decírselo... se quedo dormida.

Que gran decepción para Harry, el creyendo que lo iba a besar¿un momento, es su amiga ¿no¿por qué esperar un beso de ella, no podía, eso era imposible, además ella tenia novio y salía con él desde su sexto curso, no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Paso una semana y Harry actuaba como si nada¿por qué le iban a preocupar sus hormonas, si desde su quinto curso le causaron muchos problemas, pero en fin.

-Harry¿puedo... puedo hablar contigo?- ya habían terminado casi todas su clases, así que se dirigió él a la biblioteca con ella.

"_Amor mío,  
Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas," _

-Quiero... quiero que sepas que... que lo que te dije en la sala común...- fue interrumpida por un dedo de Harry que poso sobre sus labios.

"_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas,  
Esto es el cielo es mi cielo."_

-No me digas nada, se que te equivocaste- la justifico.

"_Amor fugado,  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes, y me tiras a un lado_,_"_

-No Harry, te dije tu nombre- se puso a recorrer el pasillo, él solo la miraba. –es solo que... lo que yo siento por ti, es algo más fuerte que una simple amistad ¿entiendes?- lo miro directamente a los ojos. –Te amo Harry- se acerco a él, tomo su corbata y lo jalo hacia ella, Harry no se negó pero tampoco asintió lo que ella intentaba hacer.

"_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes,  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies."_

-Tu tienes novio- le dijo en susurro, ya casi muy cerca de sus labios.

-Eso no importa- sus alientos ya se perdían, no se sabia de quien era cada uno.

-Esto terminara muy mal-rozo sus labios a los de ella –Lo se... pero mientras tanto, hay que aprovecharlo- se acerco a ella y profundizo el beso.

"_Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer, en tu piel,"_

Desde ese día comenzaron sus sesiones, pero solo de besos y carisias, y cada vez que Malfoy la iba a buscar a su habitación y los encontraba casi en una escena de beso, ella corría a sus brazos y falsamente decía "te amo Draco", pero Harry ya no aguantaba.

"_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca,  
Vuelvo a caer, de tus pechos a tu par de pies."_

Esos labios, tenían que ser de Harry, solo de él y de nadie más. Él sabia las consecuencias de todo eso, pero no podía pedirle que terminara con Draco, pero. No perdía nada con pedírselo una sola vez.

"_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor,  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,"_

-Quiero que termines con Malfoy- se lo dijo en seco (así sin que ella se lo esperara).

-¿Qué, Harry, tu sabes que eso no lo puedo hacer- él agacho su cabeza en señal de estar derrotado. –No pongas esa cara por favor, lo que menos quiero es verte triste- lo miro a la cara.

"_Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días, y el dolor,  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios,"_

_¿Qué podía hacer, es que simplemente no podía hacer nada, Hermione ya tenia una vida segura con Malfoy, tal vez Ron tenia razón, tal vez ella era un imposible, llego Draco y la abrazo dándole un beso, pero Hermione sabía que esos besos ya no eran tiernos ni cálidos como lo eran antes, y eso se debía a que Draco ya había perdido el interés por la relación. _

_-_Vámonos Hermione- miro con desprecio a Harry –Esta noche serás mía-

"_Oh amor, Oh amor, compartido."_

La llevo a su alcoba, le quito la ropa tan bruscamente que Hermione solo emitía quejidos y unas muecas de dolor al ser poseída por Draco, mientras, Harry tenia que esperar paciente a su llegada.

"_Amor mutante,  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre,"_

-Amar es combatir Harry, tu tuviste la culpa- se decía sentado cerca del fuego –Tu sabias que era de otro, y aun así seguiste con el juego, ella no te esta lastimando...- se llevo las manos a la cara –Ella es un imposible-

"_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente,  
El pedazo que me toca de ti."_

Por fin, después de casi cuatro horas, ella estaba por de vuelta, pero esta vez... con lagrimas.

-¿Qué te paso?- se incorporo y la miro a la cara

-Nada- esta le sonrió

-Ven- la tomo de la mono y la llevo a su recamara a quitarle la suciedad que tenia de Draco. Era hermoso, más bien ella era hermosa, poseerla por primera vez, era un sueño hecho realidad.

"_Relámpagos y alcohol,  
Las voces solas llorare en el sol,"_

Llego la mañana, la luz del sol los comenzaba a despertar. Después de aquella hermosa noche ninguno de los dos quería despertar.

-Buenos días Harry-le dijo la castaña con esa sonrisa tan hermosa, con esa sonrisa con la que Harry anhelaba despertar.

-Buenos días preciosa- le acaricio su cara, con su mano pasando también su dedos por su cuerpo, esta solo mordía su labio inferior.

-No lo hagas- dijo esta con los ojos cerrados

-¿Te molesta?- la miro con ternura.

-No, pero acabamos de hacerlo y pues no quiero agotarte hoy- le sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, al separarse este le dijo muy serio.

-Deja a Malfoy, por favor- esta se incorporo y comenzó a vestirse.

-Harry ya hemos hablado de esto- se puso su falda.

"_Mi boca en llamas torturada,  
Te desnudas ángel-hada, luego te vas."_

El se incorporo también y comenzó a ponerse el pantalón.

-¿Por qué no lo quieres dejar?- se abrocho el pantalón para seguir con su camisa.

-Harry, por favor- lo miro con suplica.

-ya no puedo seguir con esto-

-¿de que hablas?- lo miro entre indignada y sorprendida.

"_Otra vez mi boca insensata,  
Vuelve a caer, en tu piel de miel,"_

-ya me voy- salió de la habitación bastante molesto. En un principio era divertido, tener una relación sin compromisos, y jugar a esconderse y burlarse de Malfoy era bastante divertido, por ello Harry siguió ese juego, pero después se dio cuenta de que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y ya no quería compartirla, sabia que no era suya y aun así los celos lo mataban, pero aun así continuaba con el juego que él ya ansiaba terminar.

"_Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele,  
Vuelvo a caer, de tus pechos a tu par de pies"_

-Ron¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo la castaña a su amigo. Conversaron por horas, Hermione no paraba de llorar y Ron solo podía consolarla y darle los mejores consejos. Para que ella pudiera...

"_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor,  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,  
Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días, y el dolor,"_

-Hola- le dijo ella a su novio.

-¿Qué quieres, estoy ocupado que no vez?-

-Draco, necesito hablar contigo-

"_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios.  
Que me parta un rayo,  
Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor,"_

-¿Estas segura Hermione?- le dijo este mirándola a los ojos, pero al parecer a él no le dolía nada.

-Si, si lo estoy... solo vengo a agradecerte por todo y pues... lo siento-

-Eres fantástica en la cama... pero bueno, es tu decisión. También te agradezco mucho- se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla y ella partió a la sala común (si es que se encontraba Harry ahí o tendría que hacerlo a su recamara).

"_Pero no puedo más compartir tus labios,  
Compartir tus besos, labios compartidos"_

Efectivamente, Harry se encontraba en su recamara sentado cerca de la ventana y mirando como caía la nieve.

-¿Se estará acostando con él?- se preguntaba sin dejar ver la nieve.

"_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida,  
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Tus labios tienen el control."_

-Harry James Potter Evans ¿qué estas haciendo tan solito?- le miro con ternura, este solo la miro con desprecio y dejo de mirarla. –No te enojes, ya todo termino-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ella no dijo nada, se acerco a él.

-Que tu y yo podremos estar juntos- este semejo una sonrisa.

-¿Esto... Esto es enserio?- ella solo asintió, lo tomo de la corbata y lo jalo hacia ella como la primera vez, y lo beso.

-Te amo Harry- le dijo entre besos. Los besos terminaron en más que eso, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Harry encima de ella y sudando más que en cualquier partido de Quidditch, la miraba detenidamente, que hermosa era, él se movía enzima de ella tan sensualmente que ella no dejaba de besarlo todo el tiempo.

-Te... te amo... Hermione-

"_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida,  
Te amo aunque estés compartida,  
Y sigues tú con el control."_

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Efectivamente, pasaron muchas cosas, pero después de todo yo obtuve a la mujer que tanto ame, amo y amare el resto de mi vida, suena irónico pero ella y yo estamos esperando unos lindos gemelitos Tashana y Vincent, estoy muy contento por ello. Estas memorias te las escribo a ti y a mis bebés, pues quiero que ellos sepan nuestra historia, y como realmente después de todo como yo dije en un principio y lo sostendré hasta el día en que muera contigo te amo Hermione, y quiero que recuerde que para conquistarte tuve que combatir con mis sentimientos... AMAR ES COMBATIR". FIN.


End file.
